The Quest for sakura's Love
by Mr.XcLuSiVe08
Summary: Sasuke will have a short journey to search for the one who kidnapped Sakura... SasukeXsakurA
1. My Savior

The Quest for Sakura's Love

Chapter 1: My Savior

It's a fine day in Konoha, Sasuke was having a training with Sakura to become a hokage.

"Watch out" Sasuke shouted in a shock.

"Huh???" Sakura replied in innocence.

Sasuke jumped in front of Sakura to pull her back from almost falling in the cliff.

"Are you alright Saukra-kun???" Sasuke asked in fear

"Yeah, Thank you very much Sasuke kun" Sakura asked

After the training, they went to Naruto's house to wake him up for their study training with their sensei, Kakashi.

"Naruto!!! Wake up!!! It's past 9 and our practice was suppose to be 8:30am" Sasuke shouted

"Naruto kun, Wake up now" Sakura said

"Hai, I'm coming" Naruto replied in a unconscious voice

Later on, Naruto woke up and they went to Kakashi-sensei for their training.

"Why are you guys late???" Kakashi asked

"Were sorry Kakashi-sensei" The three begged for forgiveness

"Ok then, for your punishment, you will treat me for lunch" Kakashi declared

"But" Naruto said

"No more buts" Kakashi replied

The practice started. Naruto and Sasuke had a sparring. The loser will treat Kakashi sensei for his meal.

"Get ready to meet DEFEAT Sasuke" Naruto said with confidence.

"How about you get ready, because you're going to face an Uchiha" Sasuke replied in mockery

"Shut up you two… Just fight now" Kakashi declared.

Naruto first used the Kagebunshin Jutsu to make many clones of him. The Naruto battalion attacked Sasuke but he countered it with Fire Ball Jutsu. The clones disappeared and Naruto lost the battle.

"Haha… You lost Naruto... Looks like you will treat Kakashi sensei for his lunch" Sasuke said with mockery

"Ohhh… Sheeesh… My allowance will run out" Naruto said in a poor voice

"Hey Naruto, don't worry, I'll give you some cash so you don't have to pay a lot" Sakura said

"Oh, heres mine too" Sasuke said

"Thanks guys" Naruto

"(Clap) (clap) (clap) you all passed my test today" Kakashi declared in a proud voice

"Huh???" The three said in shock

"My test today is about how you help your teammate, and you all passed the test because you helped Naruto" Kakashi announced

"But, how did I pass the test??? I didn't help anyone???" Naruto asked

"Moron, you've helped yourself in fighting against Sasuke kun" Kakashi said

"Ahh ok" Naruto uttered

After the training, they still treated their sensei in a Ramen shop near their practice spot.

"Ahhh, It was a nice ramen" Kakashi spoke

"Yeah, Nice for you" Sasuke voiced

"Hehehe" Kakashi chuckled

After they ate, Naurto, Sasuke and Sakura went to a secret playground in the forest of Konoha. Sakura sat at a swing while Sasuke was pushing her to sway.

"Isn't it nice in here Sasuke kun???" Sakura asked

"Yeah it's so quiet here" Sasuke replied

"I wish we could always be here" Sakura spoke

"Yeah, me too… Hey, we can always go in here every after class" Sasuke suggested

While the two were talking, Naruto suddenly interrupted.

"Hey, watch out" Naruto interrupted

"Huh?" Sakura asked

Suddenly, a frog jumped in front of Sakura and it almost touched her but suddenly Sasuke caught it before it touches Sakura.

"Thanks Sasuke" Sakura articulated

"You're welcome" Sasuke replied

"Ohh, Sorry about that Sakura" Naruto spoke

"It's ok Naruto kun" Sakura answered

"Just watch out next time Naruto" Sasuke expressed

Sasuke gave Naruto back his frog. Sasuke and Sakura chatted again while Naruto still plays with his frog.

"Sakura kun, can I ask you something???" Sasuke asked

"If it isn't about Geometry, Sure" Sakura replied

"Uhhmm, do you like Naruto???" Sasuke asked

"Uhh, nope???" Sakura answered confusedly

"Can you answer me clearly" Sasuke demanded

"I like Naruto kun as my friend but the one I really like is…" Sakura said

"Who" Sasuke asked

"Ohh, Never mind" Sakura replied

"Ok" Sasuke said

Naruto interrupted them again.

"Hey guys, I think we need to go home now because it's already 6:30pm" Naruto interrupted

"Oh I forgot about the time" Sasuke replied

"Yeah" Sakura asked

The three went to a ramen shop near the forest.

"My order would be 4 ramens please" Naruto ordered

"Huh??? But why 4??? You're only three" The vendor asked

"Two for me and one each for my friends" Naruto replied

"Ohh, ok then" the vendor said

The vendor gave the ramens to them. Naruto ate wildly while Sasuke and Sakura were eating while chatting.

"So, Sakura, who is the lucky guy that you liked???" Sasuke asked

"Uhhmm, ohh, how's the ramen Sasuke??? Is it good???" Sakura changed topic

"Yeah it's good" Sasuke replied

'Saved by the ramen' Sakura thought

The three ate the ramen.

"Hey Naruto you're going to pay for this right???" Sasuke asked

"Huh??? But my allowance was used for the food that Kakashi sensei ate" Naruto replied surprised

"Hey you two, don't fight" Sakura interrupted

"Ok, I'll pay for this… But next time, It's your treat Naruto" Sasuke voiced out

Sasuke paid the vendor and they walk for a while.

"Hey Sasuke, are you mad at us???" Sakura asked in a low voice

"Nope, don't worry, I won't get mad at you" Sasuke replied

"Hey how about on me Sasuke, are you mad at me???" Naruto asked

"No" Sasuke replied

The three reached the spot where they need to go in separate ways to go home.

"Hey Sakura, It's already 9pm, do you want me to escort you home???" Sasuke asked

"Hey me too" Naruto declared

"Ok, you two can come with me and escort me home" Sakura announced

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a smirk. Sasuke whispered at Naruto's ear and said:

"Naruto, if you don't leave us alone this time, I'll definitely kill you on the way back here"

Naruto felt that Sasuke is serious this time so he decided not to go.

"Hey Sakura, I think I can't go with you two because I forgot that I promised to my mom to go home before 9:30pm" Naruto declared

"Ok then" Sakura replied

Naruto went to his home while Sasuke and Sakura walked straight to Sakura's home. While walking, they saw some drunken guys.

"Boy, you have a sexy lady with you" A drunken guy spoke

"Yeah, let me taste her" Another drunken guy said

"Yeah, give her to us" the third drunken guys said

Sasuke felt angry because the drunken guys were being rude to Sakura. The guys walked towards Sakura but Sasuke stopped them.

"Stop!!!" Sasuke shouted angrily

"Hey, get out of the way" A drunken man voiced

"Fire ball jutsu!!!" Sasuke shouted while using the technique

"Ahhhhhh" The drunk guys shouted while they're flying away in the air after Sasuke used Fire Ball Jutsu.

"Are you alright Sakura kun???" Sasuke asked

"I'm fine, Thank you Sasuke for saving me" Sakura said

The two reached Sakura's home.

"Uhhm, Sakura were here now" Sasuke said

"Oh, Thanks for escorting me and for saving my life on those drunken guys" Sakura said

Sakura hugged Sasuke and gave him a kiss on the chick and ran towards the door of her home. Sasuke was shocked of what Sakura did.

"Was that for thanking me or it means that I'm the lucky guy???" Sasuke asked himself

"Oh well, at least I have the thought of Sakura kissed me" Sasuke thought

Sasuke went back to go home when he suddenly met one of drunken guys that were truly a ninja.

"Hey Uchiha, why did you hit us??? Do you know me??? I'm one of the top ninjas 3 years ago" The drunken guy said

"Who cares???" Sasuke said mockingly

"I dare you to a duel" the guy declared

"Sure" Sasuke replied

The two Ninjas fought each other like dragons fighting for food.

"Chidori!!!" Sasuke shouted while using it against the enemy

The enemy tried to hit him with shurikens but it was late, Sasuke already hit him with Chidori. The guy ran away and Sasuke went home clearly. Sasuke went home.

"Ohh, why can't I erase the thought of Sakura kissing me on the cheek" Sasuke thought

"Oh well, there's always gonna be tomorrow" Sasuke said to his self

Sasuke slept and they all had a nice day (except for the drunken guy ^_^)


	2. The Bout with Orochimaru

Chapter 2: The Bout with Orochimaru

Tomorrow morning, Sasuke woke up and ate his breakfast. After that, he went to the place where he and Sakura practices but when he reached that place, nobody was there except for a letter. The letter says:

"Sasuke Uchiha, if you still want to see your girl friend, Sakura Haruno, go to the land of sound and search for the person called Orochimaru and get the map that he holds… You can bring your friends with you…"

Sasuke ran towards Naruto's house and told the whole story so they went to Kakashi sensei's house and convinces him to go with them.

"Kakashi sensei, please go with us. Let's save Sakura kun" Sasuke begged in a loud voice

"Hai… Let's go" Naruto said

"Well, she is one of my students so she is in my responsibility… Ok, let's go" Kakashi declared

They walked towards the land of sound. While walking, Kakashi and Sasuke were trying to analyze the case while Naruto was playing with a beetle that he saw a moment ago.

"Kakashi sensei, who do you think would kidnapped Sakura kun???" Sasuke asked

"I don't actually know, but according to the letter, Sakura was said as your girlfriend so it must be one of your enemies" Kakashi publicized

"But who" Sasuke asked

Suddenly Naruto shouted.

"Ahhhhh" Naruto shouted in fear

"What is it" Sasuke asked

"My beetle flew away" Naruto spoken in tears

"Oh come on Naruto, it's just a beetle" Kakashi voiced

The three of them continued walking until they reached the land of sound. They walked a while and asked for the person named Orochimaru. One of the villagers told them that they could find him in the mountain. The three went up the mountain and searched for Orochimaru.

"Where could he be???" Sasuke asked

"I don't know but the best thing to do is search for him" Kakashi spoke

"Yeah Sasuke" Naruto intervallic

"Ok then, Sasuke will search at the east part of the mountain, Naruto, you'll search at the west part and I'll search at the north part" Kakashi demanded

The three separately searched the mountain and didn't found anything. The three met in the backside of the mountain.

"Kakashi sensei, did you found anything???" Sasuke asked

"None, how about you???" Kakashi asked

"None too" Sasuke replied

"I didn't found anything too, but I heard Sakura kun's voice" Naruto interrupted

"Where did you heard her voice Naruto???" Sasuke asked

"Uhhmm, I think there's a tunnel inside this mountain" Kakashi voiced

The three touched the ground and felt a tunnel inside of it. The three run down the mountain to the villagers.

"Sir, can you tell us where does Orochimaru can be found???" Sasuke asked

"Uhhm, you can ask the miners in a tunnel in the backside of the mountain" the villager said

"Ok then, looks like we have found our way" Kakashi said

"Come on now" Naruto said

The three walked towards the tunnel and found the miners.

"Sir, do you know where to find the guy named Orochimaru???" Sasuke asked

"Ohhh, Orochimaru??? You can find him in the middle of the mountain" a miner said

"Ok, let's go" Kakashi declared

The three went inside the mountain and found Orochimaru inside of it.

"Hey, are you Orochimaru???" Sasuke asked a guy that is meditating

"Yes and why" Orochimaru said

"Where is the map that we need to find Sakura???" Kakashi asked

"I have it, If you wanna get it, You'll go over me" Orochimaru declared.

Sasuke and Orochimaru fought each other like lions fighting for a deer.

"Chidori" Sasuke used the Chidori technique on Orochimaru.

"Hidden Shadow Snake" Orochimaru used the technique but didn't hit Sasuke.

Sasuke hit Orochimaru with his chidori. Orochimaru still didn't give up.

"Phoenix immortal fire Technique" Sasuke shouted while using it

Orochimaru was hit by the Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique and he still didn't give up.

"Vanishing Facial Copy Technique" Orochimaru Shouted as he changes to Sakura Haruno

"Sakura kun???" Sasuke asked

"I will kill you Sasuke" Orochimaru declared

Sasuke became angrier to Orochimaru.

"Sharingan" Sasuke declared while using it

Sasuke transformed. Orochimaru attacked him with shurikens.

"CHIDORI" Sasuke shouted while using it in ultimate form

Orochimaru gave up and gave them the map. The three went back to the village to rest for the night.

"Hey, that was a nice fight Sasuke kun" Kakashi declared

"Yeah, that Orochimaru guy was like a demon" Naruto said

"Ugghhh" Sasuke groaned

"What's the matter Sasuke???" Kakashi asked

Sasuke groaned while holding his own heart.

"My heart, it's burning up" Sasuke spoke

"Naruto call a medical ninja" Kakashi ordered

Naruto called a Medical Ninja. The medical ninja said that Sasuke is suffering from using his Sharingan. Later on, the ache stops.

"Are you ok Sasuke" Kakashi asked

"Yeah, I'm fine now" Sasuke announced in a low voice

They all rest and had a wonderful day.


End file.
